feral_wildworks_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Kiirox/BearClan Page
(I was asked by a friend birdstar to do this, so please ignore it) Welcome to BearClan's OFFICIAL AJCW Page ____________________________________ ____________________________________ ❝We are the strong, courageous, and intelligent. We will stand side by side until the end and protect each other like a mother bear will for her cubs. We are more than Clanmates, we are family, we are BearClan.❞ ________________ THE WINTER SUN WAS DRIFTING OFF the horizon as it set. Bold streaks of scarlet lined the sky and light-blue clouds. You could barely make out the faint light of stars in the twilight sky, with you smiling at the brilliant sight. A harsh and bitter breeze crawled up on you and the icy fangs bit into you like the teeth of a hostile enemy. It sent a shudder down your spine. You continued your journey to nowhere, you had no destination. An urge to find shelter and prey flowed through you. You lifted your nose to suspect even the stalest scent. Your muzzle lowered in disappointment, you couldn't make out an aroma. Your slender frame melted into the dark and weary shadows of a cave that you've discovered, the stone floor icy and cold to the touch. The frozen blades of grass that would slice up your pads disappeared like it was a dream. You were now apart of the gloom, only your eyes shining in the slightest of moonlight. You settled into a curl, your body is a snake coiling up in a corner. The rock provided protection and a sense of security, you could not be seen. Thundering paw-steps made you jerk your head up. You hid your head until only your eyes and ears are above the surface of the rock. A continuous river of cats cut through the moor that lay beyond your cave, their hisses and whispers intrigued you. You skulked from your rock, the thought of leaving your shelter raced through your mind. A voice in your head constantly repeated otherwise, stop, stop, stop. You slipped out of the cave, the flow of cats were several fox-lengths away. You sighed in relief as you continued to search around. "Thistle, do you smell that?" A cat halted with another at its side. You could see their small structures shrug and their speaking was quiet. "Yes, I do," the other cat spoke. You froze in horror as you knew that they figured out your scent. The cat turned its head to its shoulder and spotted you. The other cat, who appeared to be Thistle, followed after. You were now in their center of attention and your sudden instinct was to flee. You backed away vigilantly, praying for mercy. Your hind paw caught on a stick and made an abrupt snap! The pair were now stalking you. Their silvery eyes glowing with hatred and malice. You started away in a fight for speed. You could hear their pawsteps hammering against the forest floor. A serrated stone jolted into your fleshy pad, you fell off trail and into the icy foliage as you cried in agony. Your paw stung and hot blood began to seep from the jabbing stone. The cats did not take even a mere second to catch up to you. One of the two took you by the scruff suddenly and dragged you back to the moor. You struggled atrociously with your hind legs kicking and you attempting to bat the cat. Its teeth tattered deep into your neck fur, you winced with your face twisting in a scowl. Thistle, who was behind this cat, stared you down with its blue gaze. You paused from struggling to study Thistle's glare, its menacing glare. ____________________________________ INFORMATION This is the basic information about BearClan, it may answer a few of your questions. If it doesn't, please check out the Frequently Asked Questions which can be found close to the bottom of the page. ________________ BASIC INFORMATION Leader -''' Birdstar (Flamangopink) 'Founder -' Kiiro as Skeletonstar 'Founding Date -' (DD/MM/YY) October 6th, Tuesday, 2015 'Recruiting Status -' Active 'Alliance Status -' Active 'Members -' 46 Cats 'Tag Color and Badge -' Bronze/Panda (BADGE IS OPTIONAL) ________________ '''ROLEPLAY INFORMATION Country -''' BearClan takes place in Australia 'Territory -'''Desna (Coral Canyons, Kimbara Outback, Temple of Zios, and Sarepia Forest) '''Species -' Felis catus (Cat) 'Realm Orientation -' Light 'Beliefs -' StarClan 'Season -' Driedleaf (Summer) 'Prey -' Scarce 'Naming -' Strictly Clan Names 'Conflict With -' (None Currently) ____________________________________ '''POLLS These polls are created for those in BearClan to vote on various questions that the Leader might need help with deciding. ________________ CURRENT POLLS (None currently) ________________ RECENT POLLS The panda will remain the BearClan badge; won by fifteen votes. ____________________________________ NEWS AND UPDATES LAYOUT - 'DD/MM/YY '''1/19/17 -'''Hollyleaf will be adopting Ripplekit. '''1/19/17 -' Mentors have been selected for these three Apprentices (including one Medicine Cat Apprentice): Thunderpaw, Amberpaw, and Firepaw. Dovefeather will mentor Firepaw. Co Deputy, Darkpine will mentor Amberpaw. Lastly, Jayclaw will mentor Thunderpaw. '1/18/17 -' A band of rogues have intruded BearClan camp! They took a few pieces of prey and wounded many Warriors. And sadly, Errorstrike had a seizure during the intrusion and died. May she watch down upon us in StarClan. '1/16/17 -' Errorstrike has wished to give up her Warrior name to become an Elder due to her condition of epilepsy. May StarClan give her many moons of peace and rest. '1/15/17 -' The promotions and demotions have been made! Sprucebloom is our new Deputy, Darkpine is our new Co Deputy. Nightstruck has been demoted down to a Warrior due to the lack of activity. Vineclaw and Squirrelflight have been demoted to a Warrior due to the lack of activity. Risingsun and Dovefeather are our new Elites! Congratulations to all, and thank you for your service who have been demoted. '1/14/17 - ' Sadly, Sunstar has stepped down due to issues in real life. Now Singefur has stepped up to become Singestar! His ceremony will take place at 5:30 P.M. Pacific Standard Time (12:30 P.M. Australian Time, 6:30 P.M. Mountain Standard Time, 7:30 P.M. Central Standard Time, and 8:30 P.M. Eastern Standard Time). '1/1/2017 -' New Year, New BearClan! This section has been cleared of the events of the previous year. ____________________________________ '''RULES There are obviously a few rules. As any reasonable clan would have, although most of this stuff is just obvious reminders. Failing to follow or breaking these rules will certainly come with a punishment and/or a warning (the punishment or warning depend on the rule broken). 1. The Leader's Word Is the Law .1 Under no circumstances should you go against your Leader's words, nor should you argue with them. If such dishonorable behavior reoccurs after at least three warnings, severe punishment will follow. 2. Follow the Warrior Code .2 Due to BearClan being a StarClan-worshiping clan, you are expected to follow the Warrior Code. If you cannot remember the code, you can find it here. Punishment depends on the rule you have broken. Medicine Cats must also follow the Medicine Cat Code. 3. Double-Clanning Is Forbidden .3 Double-grouping will not be tolerated. Even if you are using a different character, it is still considered double-grouping. On discovery of such pathetic actions, you will be banished immediately. You may participate domestice roleplay genres such as dragon groups, demon groups, etc. 4. Powerplaying Is NOT Allowed .4 Constant powerplaying after several days will result in punishment. 'NN, NM, ND' etc., is considered powerplaying in BearClan. (Also, cats do not have thumbs and you cannot immediately 'end' something.) 5. Once You Have Left BearClan Twice .5 Self explanatory. People who have been exiled will not be welcome back what-so-ever. (This rule can be loosened.) 6. Rules Concerning Kits .6 Kits under three moons are not allowed to leave the nursery. Kits are not permitted to leave camp, no matter the circumstance. 7. Rules Concerning Apprentices .7 Apprentices MUST be accompanied with a Warrior when exiting camp. No exceptions. Apprentices are not allowed to have mates. It distracts them from what is important via training. You must have a least three training sessions before you can take your Warrior Test. Apprentice's require their mentors approval before they can take the Warrior Test. Inexperienced Apprentices are not allowed to hunt or visit the Red Valley. Mentors should seek TH before taking their Apprentices there. 8. Be Serious .8 Unless the Leader is messing around, you are expected to be serious. It gets quite annoying having to constantly remind people to be serious. If you have to always reminded to be serious, you will just be removed from the Clan to make space for someone that will actually roleplay. 9. Try To Avoid Drama .9 Obviously, drama is what makes up a lot of Warrior Cat roleplay. But, if BearClan is having conflict with someone or something else major, we could really do without your badger or fox attack. If you are constantly creating drama, you will be given a warning to tone it down. If this behavior consists after the warning, you will be asked to leave to Clan. 10. Use the Correct Avatar .10 If you are using the wrong type of animal, you will obviously be confused for a rank that you are really not. No, we do not care if your cat is smaller or bigger, you will still have to use the correct avatar listed below. Leaders, Deputies, Medicine Cats, Warriors, and Queens will use NM wolves. Member Apprentices will use foxes, and NM Apprentices will use bunnies. Kits will use bunnies. 11. Be Active .11 If you come to the Clan once and never again, you will be exiled. It is very simple. If you are absent without notice for seven days, (it does not matter if you are online or not, it is about actually coming to the Clan and roleplaying for at least an hour) you will be kicked out. Members of the Top Hierarchy have fourteen days without notice until demotion, and seven days after that until exile. Those that are exiled for inactivity are more than welcome to join back. If they are going to be active, that is. 12. Names .12 The names Bear, Grizzly, Silverpelt, Moon, Spirit, and Soul are forbidden (for obvious reasons). Star for a prefix is also forbidden. (Because it's kind of weird to be named 'Starstar.') Keep names realistic. You will be notified if your name doesn't really make sense (realistic as in things Warrior Cats actually know about). Everyone must have a unique prefix. No rouge/loner names, only Clan names are accepted. 13. Do Not Use Text Speak .13 This only applies during roleplay. But seriously, it won't kill you to spell out 'you' or 'are.' This rule also applies with type faces (such as :D, :3, o.o, :B, o3o, uwu, OWO, etc.) 14. Anatomy, Latin, and Advanced Vocabulary Are Forbidden In Roleplay .14 Anatomy and Latin are probably one of the most pointless things in Animal Jam roleplay, and Advanced Vocabulary isn't any different. Half of the roleplaying community can't understand it. If you are found using Anatomy/Latin/Advanced Vocabulary, you will be asked to stop. After three warnings, you will be kicked. With this in mind, BearClan do their best to avoid roleplaying or battling with other Clans/Packs/Tribes/people that use Anatomy, Latin, or Advanced Vocabulary, unless we have a very good connection with them. 15. Do Not Complain About Being Bored .15 Seriously. We do not need to hear, nor do we really care, about how bored you are. We strongly believe that BearClan needs to be a bit independent and not rely on the Top Hierarchy to entertain them or start off roleplay. If you are constantly complaining, you will just be asked to leave. BearClan's camp will be much better off without your whining. 16. Do Not Engage In Battle Without Permission .16 If the Top Hierarchy are trying to sort out an issue with an intruder, enemy, etc., you are not to attack unless told to. Usually, you would just make the situation worse. Once the Top Hierarchy have weighed out the situation, they will give their orders; whether it be escort them out of sight or execute them on the spot. On a similar note, there will be no spying without the Leaders permission. You will just cause chaos and confusion otherwise (not that BearClan usually spies in the first place). 17. Sparring .17 Damage dealt in the spar are not to be taken outside of the arena, as sparring in BearClan is really only used for training, assessment, or education purposes. Spars to sort out drama may be subject to dismissed this rule, but circumstances will depend. Please do not interrupt spars, for it is extremely rude. 18. Respect the Top Hierarchy .18 Please respect the Top Hierarchy. They put a lot of work into making this Clan thrive and making decisions and keeping you alive. While it is not a requirement to like certain members of the Top Hierarchy, but respecting them is mandatory. 19. Rules Concerning OCs .19 Only one OC is allowed, no exceptions. You cannot get immediately get rid of your OC without a legal reason, we expect you to put in a little effort into it first. If you have a problem with your OC, please notify Birdstar or Nightstruck about it. 20. Rules Concerning Trespassers .20 Discuss it with the trespassers first and see their reasoning. After giving them three chances, then you have permission to attack. 21. Chosen Path .21 Mostly, the Leader must decide the overall ruling of this. Although, unless you are somehow made or have a valid excuse, once you have chosen the path to become a Warrior, you may not become a Medicine Cat/Medicine Cat Apprentice. You chose to be a Warrior, not a Medicine Cat, so unless you do not have a reason, you are staying a Warrior if you ask to be a Medicine Cat/Medicine Cat Apprentice. ____________________________________ PUNISHMENTS Every Clan has a system of discipline, and these are only given when a rule/s are broken. The punishments are listed from mild to severe. Each reason for punishment must have evidence or witness. MILD The members of the TH can give mild punishments. Chastisement Exchanging the old bedding with new Tending to the Elders Sleeping outside the dens Temporarily confined in camp Extra hunting/patrolling ________________ MEDIUM The Leader and permission from the Leader to the Deputy can give medium punishments. Temporarily demoted Scarred Temporarily confined in the Prisoners Den Eating last Postponed ceremony ________________ SEVERE Only the Leader can give severe punishments (these are only in rare cases). Harshly scarred Processing Death Exile ____________________________________ HIERARCHY Here are some brief paragraphs describing the various ranks of BearClan. They are listed from highest ranked to lowest ranked and organized in divisions. ________________ TOP HIERARCHY Leader (1/1) The Leader is the superior and director of BearClan. They will make vital decisions on behalf of BearClan, and all ways have the final say in everything. The Leader is to be given high amounts of respect, and failing to do so may result in punishment. Deputy (1/1) The Deputy ''' is the second in command. They are a rank below the Leader and will often assist the Leader when making important decisions. The Deputy is also responsible for organizing hunting and border patrols. They are also to be given high amounts of respect. The Deputy will step up to become Leader when the current Leader dies or retires. '''Co Deputy (0/1) The Co Deputy is a step below the Deputy. While they share the same responsibilities, the Deputy has more authority than the Co Deputy. They are required respect as well. The Co Deputy will become Deputy when the current Deputy retires, dies, or steps up to become Leader. ________________ MEDIAN HIERARCHY Medicine Cats (1/3) The Medicine Cats are the healers and spiritual figures of the Clan. They are responsible for keeping the Clan alive and healthy. They are also the closest to StarClan out of the entire Clan, and will often deliver messages and prophecies to the Leader. They have final say in everything Medicine Cat related. Medicine Cats and Medicine Cat Apprentices are expected to follow the Medicine Cat code, but currently the new rule has been made that Medicine Cats can have mates. This is being tested, and if it doesn't work, it'll be changed back to normal, but we are all sure it'll be fine. Importantly, Medicine Cats and Medicine Cat Apprentices are also to be given high amounts of respect. Medicine Cat Apprentices (1/3) The Medicine Cat Apprentices are the Medicine Cats in training. They will be trained by and help the current Medicine Cats. Medicine Cat Apprentices will step up to become a Medicine Cat when the current Medicine Cat dies or retires. They only have authority over Medicine Cat related things if a Medicine Cat is not present. Elite Warriors (3/5) The Elite Warriors are the best of the best. They are some of the most loyal, skilled and responsible cats in the clan. They are a step up from Warrior. Cats of this rank are to be given high amounts of respect, but do not have much authority unless no one else from the TH is present. Warriors The Warriors are the bulk of the Clan. They are responsible for most of the Clans functions, such as hunting, battles, etc. All Warriors should be treated equally, for they are the main foundations of BearClan. ________________ BOTTOM HIERARCHY Apprentices The Apprentices are Warriors in training. They will be given a mentor (a Warrior or above) to educate them on the ways of a Warrior. Apprentices generally should not be given much respect, as they still have yet to prove their worth to the Clan (but it is not a justified reason to be mean to Apprentices). Queens The Queens are the mothers of BearClan. They should be shown reasonable amounts of respect, as they are nurturing the future of BearClan. Queens will remain in the Nursery with their young until all of them have moved out of the Nursery, to which the Queen will return to her Warrior rank and duties. Permanent Queens (2/3) The Permanent Queens are the exact same as regular Queens, but instead of returning to Warrior, they will live out the remainder of their days as a Queen. Permanent Queens will typically cater for the young that do not have a biological/adoptive mother. Once a Permanent Queen is finished with her duties, then she shall retire to an Elder. Kits The Kits are the youth of BearClan. They will be raised by the Queens or Permanent Queens in the nursery until they are six moons of age, to which they will then become an Apprentice. Elders The Elders are the retired cats of BearClan, this may be because of permanent or serious injury or old age (such as blinding, physical disability, etc.). They will spend the rest of their moons in peace; sharing stories, wisdom, etc. Elders may choose to have their name changed to something more fitting if they wish. They are to be given high amounts of respect. ____________________________________ CATS OF BEARCLAN These are the wonderful cats of BearClan. Once again, listed from highest ranked to lowest rank in alphabetical order. Please ask the Page Editors to add yourself in due to the difficult coding. LAYOUT -''' Name '''(Username) - Mate - Gender - Breed ________________ LEADER Birdstar (Flamangopink) - None - Male - (UNKNOWN) ________________ DEPUTY Sprucebloom (Dominospanda) - Whitesky - Male - Havana Brown X Russian Blue Mix ________________ CO DEPUTY Darkpine (Warlegend) - None - Male - Bengal X Norwegian Forest Cat ________________ MEDICINE CAT Jayclaw (Seal89rd) - None - Male - (UNKNOWN) ________________ MEDICINE CAT APPRENTICES LAYOUT -''' Name '''(Username) - Mentor - Gender - Breed Thunderpaw (Snowyfeet1031) - Jayclaw - Female - Bombay X Maine Coon X Russin Blue Sandpaw (Cuteblueberry15) - None - Female - (UNKNOWN) ________________ ELITE WARRIORS Dovefeather (Firefly899) - Boltstrike - Female - Domestic Shorthair X Bombay Risingsun (TooneyLoon) - None - Female - American Wirehair X Domestic Longhair X Birmilla Shadepool (Bluie3) - None - Male - Domestic Semi Longhair X Snowshoe ________________ WARRIORS Blackstream (Rainbows8000) - None - Male - Siamese X Abyssinian X American Shorthair Boltstrike (Dondon31) - Dovefeather - Male - Turkish Angora X Siberian Mix Brindlefur (Rivality) - None - Male - Toyger Mix Celestialsky (DAISY59139) - None - Female - Siberian Mix Daylily (Tainteddreams) - Flamestrike - Female - Ballinese X Ojos Azules Deerstep (Nodding) - None - Female - American Shorthair X Havana Brown Mix Emberstorm (Tincanm) - None - Female - Turkish Angora X American Shorthair Fallensky (Androcles) - None - Female - Ragdoll Mix Ferrettail (Koolasaur) - None - Male - Ragdoll X Turkish Angora X Domestic Shorthair Flamestrike (Ryu1) - Daylily - Male - Toyger X Bengal Mix Frostheart (CelestialSkyz) - None - Female - Ragdoll Mix Gingerfoot (Megmegc3) - Goldenrose - Male - Siamese X Colorpoint Shorthair Ivorytail (Silverwolfgirl) - None - Male - Scottish Fold X British Shorthair Ivywind (Ivywinds) - None - Female - Egyptian Mau Mix Lunarwhisper (Cutebunny9398) - None - Female - Unknown Mudtrail (Azayaka) - None - Male - Havana Brown X Ragdoll X Siamese Nightstruck (Kingjaster) - Vineclaw - Male - Bombay Cat Mix Oakleap (FishFlipperz) - None - Male - Devon Rex X British Shorthair X Domestic Shorthair Rabbitbriar (Yayolive) - None - Female - Oriental Longhair X American Shorthair Mix Robinflight (Tr0pics) - None - Female - Persian X Maine Coon Rosepetal (Snowyfeet1013) - None - Female - Arabian Mau Mix Sagepelt (Jammer6ddt5l) - None - Female - (UNKNOWN) Shatteredhope (Insanerogue) - None - Male - Siberian X Turkish Angora Sootmask (Poetria) - None - Male - Bombay X Chantily X Domestic Longhair Squirrelflight (Raha2005) - None - Female - Arabian Mau Mix Thunderpelt (Charger29) - None - Male - Norwegian Forest Cat Mix Whitesky (Lolly211) - Sprucebloom - Male - American Shorthair X Abyssinian X Persian Vineclaw (Arcticfoxhallow) - Nightstruck - Female - American Shorthair Mix ________________ APPRENTICES (2/10) LAYOUT -''' Name '''(Username) - Mentor - Gender - Breed Amberpaw (Dollypixie) - Dovefeather - Female - Toyger X American Shorthair Firepaw (Yasanna123) - Dovefeather - Female - Toyger X American Shorthair Pigeonpaw (Styxed) - Sprucebloom - Female - (UNKNOWN) ________________ QUEENS LAYOUT -''' Name '''(Username) - Mate - Breed - Original Rank Hollyleaf (Zachman59) - None - Female - American Shorthair X Abyssinian Mix - Warrior ________________ PERMANENT QUEENS (1/3) Goldenrose (Myamaya) - Gingerfoot - Arabian Mau Mix ________________ KITS (5/10) LAYOUT -''' Name '''(Username) - Queen - Gender - Breed Owlkit (Foreverstormy) - Goldenrose - Female - Arabian Mau X Siamese X Colorpoint Shorthair Ripplekit (Pixelposh82) - Hollyleaf - Male - (UNKNOWN) Wrenkit (Kiiro) - Goldenrose - Female - (UNKNOWN) ________________ ELDERS (0/5) --- (---) - --- - Male/Female - --- ____________________________________ AFFILIATIONS These are the various affiliations that BearClan has with other Clans. ________________ ALLIANCES LAYOUT -''' Name of Group - Leader's Name '''(Leader's Animal Jam Username) - Orientation - Member Count - Server/Territory ElmClan - Cedarstar (Doggy39) - Neutral (Leaning To Light) - 32 - Chimbu/Sarepia Forest - Green ThunderClan - Firestar (Firestarlead) - Light - 115+ - Flint/Sarepia Forest ________________ RIVALS None, and we intend on keeping it that way. ____________________________________ SCHEDULES We have an organized schedule, the times of day, and for when we roleplay. SIDE NOTE -''' Gatherings are also held at 1:00 P.M. (Central Time), and Medicine Cat Gatherings are held at the Moonpool 5:00 P.M. Central Time on Saturdays. ________________ '''PACIFIC TIME 12:00 A.M. -''' Moonhigh '1:00-2:00 A.M. -' Dawn '3:00-4:00 A.M. -' Before Sunhigh '5:00-6:00 A.M. -' Sunhigh '7:00-8:00 A.M. -' Sundown '9:00-10:00 A.M. -' Moonrise '11:00 A.M. -' Moonhigh '12:00-1:00 P.M. -' Before Dawn '2:00-3:00 P.M. -' Dawn '4:00-5:00 P.M. -' Before Sunhigh '6:00-7:00 P.M. -' Sunhigh '8:00-9:00 P.M. -' Sundown '10:00-11:00 P.M. -' Moonrise ________________ '''MOUNTAIN TIME 1:00 A.M. -''' Moonhigh '2:00-3:00 A.M. -' Dawn '4:00-5:00 A.M. -' Before Sunhigh '6:00-7:00 A.M. -' Sunhigh '8:00-9:00 A.M. -' Sundown '10:00-11:00 A.M. -' Moonrise '12:00 P.M. -' Moonhigh '1:00-2:00 P.M. -' Before Dawn '3:00-4:00 P.M. -' Dawn '5:00-6:00 P.M. -' Before Sunhigh '7:00-8:00 P.M. -' Sunhigh '9:00-10:00 P.M. -' Sundown '11:00 P.M.-12:00 A.M. -' Moonrise ________________ '''CENTRAL TIME 2:00 A.M. -''' Moonhigh '3:00-4:00 A.M -' Dawn '5:00-6:00 A.M. -' Before Sunhigh '7:00-8:00 A.M. -' Sunhigh '9:00-10:00 A.M. -' Sundown '11:00 A.M.-12:00 P.M. -' Moonrise '1:00 P.M. -' Moonhigh '2:00-3:00 P.M. -' Before Dawn '4:00-5:00 P.M. -' Dawn '6:00-7:00 P.M. -' Before Sunhigh '8:00-9:00 P.M. -' Sunhigh '10:00-11:00 P.M. -' Sundown '12:00-1:00 A.M. -' Moonrise ________________ '''EASTERN TIME 3:00 -''' Moonhigh '4:00-5:00 -' Dawn '6:00-7:00 -' Before Sunhigh '8:00-9:00 -' Sunhigh '10:00-11:00 -' Sundown '12:00-1:00 -' Moonrise '2:00 -' Moonhigh '3:00-4:00 -' Before Dawn '5:00-6:00 -' Dawn '7:00-8:00 -' Before Sunhigh '9:00-10:00 -' Sunhigh '11:00-12:00 -' Sundown '1:00-2:00 -' Moonrise ____________________________________ '''DOMINION Here is a list of all the locations, prey, and threats within the BearClan realm. ________________ TERRITORY The following will be BearClan's current territories. Red Valley The Red Valley has a desert/canyon like terrain. Deep into the Red Valley, lies a freshwater body of water called Running Stream, it doesn't have a strong current and there are shallow points which allows cats to cross. Another body of water via waterfall is located at the Eastern border of the Red Valley. During Greenleaf, it lacks of vegetation and the current of the Running Stream is extremely shallow. The Red Valley is extemely dangerous and a high caution should be taken when patrolling or hunting. Newly appointed Apprentices should avoid the Red Valley due to their notion of being inexperienced. The threats of the Red Valley are drowning, falling, eagles, venomous snakes, coyotes, collapsing rocks, and dehydration/overheating. The Woodlands The Woodlands contains of heavy undergrowth, vegetation, and forestry. It is located far away from the BearClan camp, so a precaution should be considered when patrolling or hunting. The Woodlands is certainly abundant of prey regarding the territories. The massive trees, shrubs, and leaf piles consist provide hiding places for many cats and prey alike. The Woodlands also contain the majority of essential herbs and resources. A few threats include of collapsing trees, foxes, badgers, poisonous vegetation, snakes, and trespassers. Flat Rocks The Flat Rocks is Southeast of the Red Valley. It is extremely similar to the Red Valley but consists of more vegetation. As the name suggests, large, flat, and colossal rocks are portruding out of the clay. The threats are alike to the Red Valley. Murky Rainforest The Murky Rainforest is the exact opposite of the Red Valley; it has a lush, green environment with a strong stream. Occasionally, the Murky Rainforest will get foggy or extremely humid, as a subject of hard and constant rains. A varity of sizes of rocks can be seen in the center and bordering the Murky Rainforest. The Murky Rainforest, too, has a water source which BearClan refers as the Forgotten Stream. The Murky Rainforest is a lot safer in many ways. However, there are a few threats, such as drowning, snakes, collapsing rocks, birds of prey, and trespassers. Badlands The Badlands is a dry region. However, more vegetation are found along with a massive waterfall and lake, which BearClan refers as Myna Lake due to the many Myna birds in that area. Feilds of thick shrubs and forestry can be located North of Myna Lake. The threats of the Badlands are venomous lizards and snakes, Wild Dogs (dingos), foxes, drowning, falling, birds of prey, Tall Birds (Cassowaris and Emus), and dehydration. Twoleg Camp The Twoleg Camp belongs to no Clan due to the location of Gatherings. Following description does not apply. ________________ PREY The prey that can be found in the Red Valley (Coral Canyons) includes, Hares, rabbits, adders, mice, occasionally voles or birds, and some small fish are found in the stream. The prey that can be found in The Woodlands (Sarepia Forest) includes, Small rodents, such as voles, mice, shrews, and occasionally a rabbit. You can find small birds too, such as thrushes, wood pigeons, starlings, sparrows, blackbirds, magpies, and robins. You can find squirrels too. The prey that can be found in the Flat Rocks (Coral Canyons Pathway) includes, Mice, adders, squirrels, and small birds such as robins, sparrows, pigeons, and magpies. The prey that can be found in The Murky Rainforest ''' (Lost Temple of Zios) includes, Small birds, fish, frogs, shrews, mice, snakes, and water voles. The prey that can be found in the '''Outback (Kimbara Outback) includes, Hares, rabbits, adders, mice, occasionally voles or birds, and some small fish are found in the river. ____________________________________ DRESS CODE Please keep in mind that not all items (spikes, skull helmets, etc.) are not always to be taken literally, they are just for show. If you fail to meet the dress code, you will be given a warning. Fail to comply after that and you will be punished. Our looks can be extremely influential on peoples opinions of us, which is why we are so strict. ________________ ACCEPTABLE ITEMS Head -''' Fox Hats, Skull Helmets 'Neck-' Spiked Collars, Leaf Necklaces, Feather Necklaces, Pinecone Necklaces (NM only), Ribbon Scarves (NM only) 'Back - ' Pirate Swords, Spartan Armors, Jamaaliday Bows, Elf Armor, Worn 'Legs -' Legendary Gloves, Gloves (NM only), Elf Bracelets, Leg Armor 'Tail - ' (NOTHING) ________________ '''UNACCEPTABLE ITEMS Anything not listed above. SIDE NOTE - '''Pets are expected to be removed during roleplay. ________________ '''ACCEPTABLE COLORS These colors are the colors that are allowed for pelts and eyes in BearClan. Acceptable Pelt Colors We have left blue for Russian Blue cats and red for russet colored cats. Acceptable Eye Colors The lightest red is allowed to those who roleplay as an albino cat. The grey is allowed for those who roleplay as a cat with grey eyes. Brown is for those who roleplay as cats with brown, amber, or dark ginger eyes. And the white is allowed for cats that are possibly blind (or for appearance). ____________________________________ FREQUENTLY ASKED QUESTIONS Before you ask any questions, make sure to check here first in case it's already been answered. "Can I join as a canine/big cat?" No. BearClan is strictly feral felines (cats) only. "Why was ____ exiled?" No one is exiled without reason. The most likely cause is that they violated rules, which can be found near the top of this page. "Is BearClan light or dark orientated?" We are light. For example, we don't go raiding Clans without reason or plot evilly. So if you enjoy dark roleplay, this is not the Clan for you. "Can we be allies?" No, we can't be allies right now because BearClan is not accepting alliance requests. Once we have opened up alliance requests, you must fill out the Alliance Application which can be found near to the bottom of the page. "What are the Hierarchy divisions?" The Top Hierarchy (TH for short), Median Hierarchy (MH for short), and Bottom Hierarchy (BH for short) are collective terms used to organize and represent ranks of BearClan. The TH are the top three ranks that have total control over the Clan, and only the TH can accept alliance and joining applications. The Median Hierarchy are the ranks that are the most important besides the Top Hierarchy. They don't have much power, but are crucial to the Clan's survival. Lastly, the Bottom Hierarchy are the least ranks. The Bottom Hierarchy has no power over the Clan or much respect, except for Elders and Queens (including Permanent Queens). But, they are the first ranks to eat prey (except for Apprentices). "Can I take out a border/hunting patrol whenever?" If you have permission by the TH, then you may. You can always ask the Leader or the Co Deputy, but the Deputy mainly, due to being in charge of organizing hunting patrols and border patrols. Never take out a hunting/border patrol without permission. "Is it okay if I add a border?" Actually, please don't. We are fine the way we are. "Why don't you allow Anatomy/Advanced Vocabulary?" Half of the Animal Jam roleplaying community cannot understand Vocabulary or Anatomy. By that fact, most of our members can't understand it either. We prefer our Clan to be a Clan were nobody has to put a lot of effort in trying to be powerful with his/her roleplaying moves or try and study the difficult terms of Vocabulary/Anatomy. If you want to join but you use Vocabulary/Anatomy, just set those terms aside and relax in Traditional Roleplay. "Can I join?" You can. Just fill out a Joining Application in the comment section below. ____________________________________ ACTIVITIES Activities are something we will do to make sure the Clan doesn't get bored and can do something really fun for every once and a while, and it will help with everything you need to do when you need to do them. If you have anymore ideas for activities, please put them in the comments and we may take them into consideration. Gatherings Gathering are immensely significant and Kits cannot attend. One will be held with three other Clans Saturdays (1:00 P.M. Central, 11:00 A.M. Pacific, 12:00 P.M. Mountain, 2:00 P.M. Eastern). Medicine Cat Gatherings Just like Gatherings. As said above, it's important. The Gathering will take place with three other Clan's Medicine Cats. A Medicine Cat Gathering will take place on Saturday (5:00 P.M. Central, 3:00 P.M. Pacific, 4:00 P.M. Mountain, 6:00 P.M. Eastern). The Feast Everybody will gather around the fresh kill pile and just eat and share tongues. One will be held after a Gathering. ________________ ACTIVITIES FOR APPRENTICES/WARRIORS Protector of the Fresh Kill Pile This is to help for if there will ever be a raid. It will help you protect the fresh-kill pile, and since this isn't a sparring match, claws are expected to be sheathed and have pretend bites only. The cats protecting the fresh-kill pile will have golden tags and the opposing cats via the raiders will have black tags. Time to Track Them Down This is for improving the sense of smell and the skill of inspecting. What you do is the Leader (or the highest rank active) will choose an experienced Warrior. They will hide within the territory of BearClan. Somebody will see when the Warrior is hidden, and then come back to report it, giving you hints as to where they are. Once everything is ready, the hunter must track down the cat that has hidden using the sense of smell. Border Protecting This will take place in the Red Valley. There will be two teams, Team Blue and Team Red (Team Blue has blue tags and Team Red has red tags). Team Blue will be on one side of the Red Valley and Team Red will be on the other. Eventually, after you're ready to begin, one team is to cross the "border." After one team crosses the border, the other team is meant to attack them, or discuss it. It's your choice, and whatever happens, happens. Inexperienced Warriors and Apprentices may be chosen as team captains. Just like a spar, all wounds won't count after this activity. Capture The Moss This will take place in The Woodlands. There will be two teams, Team Green and Team Purple (Team Green has green tags and Team Purple has purple tags). Team Green will own the upper part of The Woodlands with Team Purple owning the lower part. Each team will own a thick and durable clump of ball moss, and they must protect it from the opposing team. Both teams must have an even amount of players, and at least one Warrior must be assigned to guard the moss. Besides the guards, each other player must try to capture the other team's moss, run back to their "territory," and set it beside their own moss. The game ends when one team has both ball moss. SIDE NOTE -''' Only Apprentices can be thieves, Warriors can choose between a Guard or a thief. '''Sparring A spar is to where you fight each other, until the one that was chosen to be on the throne says to stop. The wounds you receive in a sparring match will not affect your characters health outside of the sparring arena. Group Training Group training will be taken seriously no matter what. Every Apprentice along with all mentor and Warriors, including those who have no Apprentices (some will stay at camp, of course), will come to The Woodlands to train. The Apprentice and his/her mentor will train together, and during this time you do not use claws or teeth. ________________ ACTIVITIES FOR KITS Moss Ball Moss Ball is pretty simple, but is also fun. The concept is easy to understand. You have a moss ball and you throw it around. It especially helps a cats agility at a young age. (Older ages/ranks can also play this.) Storytime Whenever the Leader/Deputy/Co Deputy says it's alright, Kits may go up to a senior Warrior or Elder and ask to hear stories. Make sure it's fun! ____________________________________ OTHER INFORMATION Here is some additional information about the Clan that doesn't fit into individual sections. These may be roleplay or OOC (out of character) related. ________________ TOP HIERARCHY ELIGIBILITY LIST To be a member of the TH (along with the Elite Warrior rank), you must fill these requirements. If you don't know what the Top Hierarchy is, please take a look at Frequently Asked Questions. Have a good standing with the Clan (such as not reckoning war, disrespecting cats of BearClan, not disobeying rules or orders from the TH, etc.). If you're not sure on your standing, ask Sunstar AKA Daisy59139. Been in the Clan for at least a month, or have high understanding of how BearClan runs. Have Freechat. While this may seem a bit exclusive, you can't really manage a Clan if you can't say anything. Not 'share' accounts with anyone else. Have accurate and great battling and roleplaying abilities. ________________ THE WARRIOR TEST The Warrior Test is a test that Apprentices will take to prove that he/she has the knowledge and skill to become a Warrior. The test has two parts, hunting and battle. The Warrior Test is conducted by the Leader and Leader only (unless they order otherwise). Part One -''' HUNTING For the hunting part of the test (normally the first part, but circumstances will determine), the Leader will take the Apprentice to the Red Valley. At the Red Valley, the Leader will instruct the Apprentice to demonstrate their hunting ability. The Apprentice is welcome to take their time and hunt what they can. On the Leader's command, they are free to begin. The Apprentice will demonstrate their hunting ability, stalking prey and what-not. Once the Leader feels he/she has seen enough, the Apprentice is expected to stop and listen to their results. If the Leader is satisfied, the Apprentice can move on to the second part of the test. If the Leader thinks they need more training, points of improvement will be pointed out and expected to be passed on to the Apprentices mentor for more training. The Apprentice can re-take the test after two training sessions that focus on hunting. 'Part Two -' BATTLE The second part of the test focuses on battle ability. This will be shown through a spar with a currently active member of the TH. On the Spar Leader's command (most commonly the Leader in this situation) the Apprentice and the member of the TH are free to begin battling. They will fight until told to stop, usually when the Leader mentions that they have seen enough. The Leader will take a moment to evaluate, then share the Apprentices results. If the Apprentice passes, they will be congratulated and asked if they had a warrior name in mind, as BearClan believes one should have the freedom to choose their own name. If the Apprentice fails, the leader will point out sections for improvement, which are expected to be passed on to the Apprentices mentor for more training. They can re-take the spar after two training sessions that focus on battle. If the Apprentice passed the Hunting test and failed the Battle test or vise-versa, they are not expected to re-take the Hunting/Battle test, only the test they failed at (after a number of training sessions with the Apprentice's mentor). ________________ '''BEARCLAN CAMP The following slideshow is a brief tour of the current BearClan camp, located at Daisy59139's (Sunstar) den. The Highrock of BearClan.png|'The Highrock' - A massive rock which protrudes from the earth and where the Leader, Deputy, and Co Deputy ensconce when a Clan meeting is being held. Fresh Kill Pileff.png|'Fresh Kill Pile' - A hoard of gathered prey that were hunted by the cats of BearClan, this pile provides food for the Clan to share. Warriors Denff.png|'Warriors Den' - Where the Warriors, Elite Warriors, Co Deputy, and Deputy sleep during the night. Leaders Denfff.png|'Nursery' - A well protected area where Queens, Permanent Queens, and Kits remain. Apprentice Denfff.png|'Apprentices Den' - Where Apprentices sleep during the night. Medicine Cat Dens.png|'Herb Stash' - A space where herbs are stored until ready for use on wounded or sick cats. Only the Medicine Cat or Medicine Cat Apprentice can enter this space. Medicine Cat Recovery Den.png|'Residence Den' - A den where the Medicine Cat, Medicine Cat Apprentice, or recovering cats sleep during the night. Recovering cats must remain in the Residence Den until further notice from the Medicine Cat. Nurseryfff.png|'Elders Den' - A well protected area where retired cats remain for the rest of their moons. Elders Denff.png|'Leaders Den' - A well protected den where the Leader of BearClan sleeps during the night, only cats summoned or permitted may enter the Leaders Den. Sparring Arena.png|'Sparring Arena' - A selective area where cats of choice participate in sparring matches. Vigil Tree.png|'Vigil Tree' - The entrance of the BearClan camp where newly appointed Warriors sit vigil for one night. The Pond.png|'The Pond' - A small freshwater body of water where cats of BearClan gather water. ________________ CONTACTING SUNSTAR Some random people can/will message you because they look up random usernames. I will report you as spam or block you likely if you do not put who you are. SIDE NOTE - '''If you're not from BearClan, please say who you are and which group you're from. Thank you! '''Skype - '''Daisy59139 ____________________________________ '''APPLICATIONS These are applications that you can fill out in the comment section below. Please make sure that you read and fill out the requirements carefully. ________________ JOINING APPLICATIONS BearClan is currently accepting new members. Please copy, paste, and fill out this application in the comments below. SIDE NOTE -''' We're '''NOT accepting Kits, Apprentices, and Medicine Cat Apprentices. Animal Jam Username - ' '''Character Name -' (We only allow Clan names, not rogue/loner names.) 'Character Gender - '(And preferred pronouns if your character identifies as something else besides birth assigned gender.) 'Desired Rank - ' 'Character Description - '(Feel free to add a Ref. Sheet/Picture.) 'Picture of Animal Jam Avatar - '(To make sure you're following our Dress Code and Acceptable Colors.) 'Breed - '(Please make sure that you add an accurate breed/mix of your character. We are currently not accepting Maine Coons or Norwegian Forest cats due to the over use of those breeds, along with purebreds. If you are a purebred, you must have a legal excuse. If you have any questions with your breed, please notify Rushingwater. She will be able to determine a accurate breed for your character.) 'Character Personality/Behavior Description -' 'Past Clans/Packs/Tribes - '(You, not your character, and preferably in the last month or so.) 'Other Character Details -' 'How You Found BearClan - '(Friend, AJCW, etc.) 'Why You Want to Join - ' 'Roleplay Example - '(Must be more than five sentences.) 'Freechat -' (Yes or no. If no, do you plan on getting it?) 'Buddy - '(This will help you get a better chance of not being scared once you join BearClan. Your 'buddy' will give a den tour and introduce you to others. You may choose your buddy, or one will be given to you.) ________________ '''ALLIANCE APPLICATIONS BearClan is currently accepting new alliances. Group Name -''' 'Leader/s Character Name -' 'Leader/s Animal Jam Username -' 'Species -' (Please note that we're only alliancing with groups that are strictly Felis catus (Cats). 'Tag Color -' 'Orientation - '(Are you a light, dark, or neutral group?) 'Territory - '(What server do you roam in? What specific world do you own?) 'Type - '(Are you a Clan, rogue Pack, Tribe, etc.) 'How Will BearClan Benefit? -' 'How Will You Benefit? -' 'Current/Past Affiliations - '(Who were/are you alliances, neutral, or enemies with?) 'Member Count - '(How many members do you have?) ____________________________________ '''OTHER PAGES These are some of the other pages relating to BearClan. BearClan Chill Corner (17) -''' This is for all unrelated chat - BCCC17 'BearClan Shipping Page -' For all canons, crushes, ships, etc. - BearClan/Shipping Page 'Animal Jam's Groups Page -' Another BearClan page located on a similar site - BearClan (AJG) 'BearClan Gallery -' For pictures, reference sheets, fan art, etc. - BearClan/Gallery 'BearClan's Medicine Cat Guide -' For Medicine Cats and Medicine Cat Apprentices to use - BearClan/Medicine Cat Guide ____________________________________ '''PAGE EDITORS All pages on the AJCW are supposed to be edited by everybody (except for vandalism, badge farming, etc.) because this cite is a community. Everyone can make minor edits that would not cause destruction to the rich coding such as grammar and spelling corrections, but only the Page Editors can add people to the page. If you made a mistake with editing, please contact the users below to fix the problem. But in general, this page is maintained by the following users and they should be the ones to make major edits to the page. Wrenkit [[User:Kiirox|'(Kiirox)']] - Founder, Former Leader, Page Creator - Writer, Coder Birdstar [[User:The Optimum|'(The Optimum)']] - Leader - Writer, Coder, Remodeler Sprucebloom [[User:Dominospanda|'(Dominospanda)']] - Deputy - Writer, Coder Darkpine [[User:Warlegendo|'(Warlegendo)']] - Co Deputy - Assistant Writer 'SIDE NOTE -' If you plan to request to make our page look more "up to date" with borders and CoolText headings, don't bother asking in the comment section. The BearClan page is fine how it is. Category:Blog posts